Another: Requiem
by TakuyaSamaKun
Summary: In the year 1998 in Yomiyama, where the calamity of class 3-3 begins with a transfer student named Yuzan Hoshiijro. Moving into the small town he brings something with him; something that isn't normal, the reincarnation of 'Death' which resides inside him. Will the dark secret he holds bring more chaos to class 3-3? Or reveal it for a better hope.
1. Chapter 1: A new begining

Another: Requiem.

**Chapter 1: A new Begining. **

Under the moonlight in Yomiyama, a young boy who had transfered school's becasue of the death of his parents. Filled with grief, he moved into to live with his aunt Muyumi in Yomiyama, where the young boy would start his grade 9 year at Yomiyama North middle school. It was not long before he had a strange accuring dream, trapped, and lost in the darkness, a voice from the midst who claims that he is the boy's other self... His true instinct.

It's the entrance of May, he had already missed a few weeks due to moving back into his Aunt's. Monday morning, a new day where the alarm clock went off on it's daily routine. With messy hair the boy sat up, finding himself shuffling out of bed to hit the off button. The young boy let out a yawn; stretching his arms after a long sleep, and wandered into the small bathroom to wash up a bit. Looking in the mirror, reflecting his crimson red eyes, inheirted from his mother, and medium length black hair which he got from his father. Fixing up his hair and washing his face, the boy was ready; heading off to change into his school uniform, it's attaire was pretty simple, to him he kinda liked it, buttoning up his uniform jacket the young boy wandered downstairs for breakfest, where his aunt had just called him.

"Yuzan! Breakfest is ready!" She shouted, calling him down to eat.

"Coming!" Yuzan shouted back lightly from the staircase.

Rushing down the steps he entered the diner table, walking in, the scent that filled the room with a delicious smell; the smell of homemade breakfest. Sitting down at the table, taking his chop sticks and thanking for the food, Yuzan dug right in, his favorite was Tamagoyaki ( Rolled omelet. ) so he saved them for last.

"You excited for school?" His aunt asked, washing the dishes.

Stopping for a moment to speak he swallowed the last bite in order to speak.

"Kinda... I'm a little nervous." He said, digging back into his breakfest.

"Ah, I see. Well just clean up after yourself, I'll be leaving for work soon." After washing the dishes his aunt headed stright to the front door, preparing to leave.

"Alright, i'm off!" She shouted leaving the house.

Not before long Yuzan had already finished his breakfest, savoring the taste of the wonderful Tamagoyaki. Getting up to bring the dirty dishes into the sink, checking the time. He needed to hurry before the boy missed his first class; grabbing his bag, quickly shuffling to get his shoe's on. Yuzan headed out the door, closing it behind him and locking it before leaving. Rushing down the street, he knew he couldn't waste anymore time as it is. Yuzan jogged until he was at least half way. Breathing a bit, catching up on his breath, he shouldn't be sweating to much or else a odor will be smelled throughout the class, or more likely not. Continuing walking down he spotted students with the Yomiyama North Uniform, Yuzan now knows that the school is near, the young boy felt relieved, but he was also still a bit nervous meeting the new class. Making his way through the school's entrence with students wandeing inside. While inside at the front doors, wondering where the faculity office is, curious Yuzan asked the nearest student.

"Hey, I'm wondering where the faculity office is." He asked the girl kindly with a small smile, stretching across his lips.

The girl turned his way, answering the young man.

"Yeah, just head down to the right hallway, you can't miss it." The student replied, going back to her conversation.

With the simple directions the young boy headed to the right, checking the room names until finally the room that said 'Faculity room' was printed.

Opening the door he entered with one of the teachers was just leaving.

"Oh, may I help you?" The teacher asked.

"I'm the transfer student Yuzan Hoshiijro." He introduced himself, clearing for his name as a new student.

"Ah, good. Come this way Hoshiijro-San, I was just heading to homeroom, where you'll be. By the way, my name is Kubodera." said, heading off to the homeroom where the homeroom was.

Following Kubodera-Sensei, Yuzan asked what homeroom he was assigned to.

"You'll be in class 3-3, where I'll be teaching. One more thing, make sure you uphold all the class rules." He added opening the door into class 3-3.

"Uhh... Understood." Yuzan mumbled, entering with Mr. Kubodera.

The silent class was still and emotionless. But most of all the school's are like that when a new transfer student comes in. With the homeroom teacher introducing Yuzan to the class.

"As you know, we have a new transfer student joining us today, there is another but he'll be with us at the end of the month. Will you tell us a little about yourself Yuzan?" Mr Kubodera looked at Yuzan with his hands behind his back.

"Um, yeah." The young man said, finishing writing his name in Kanji on the board. Turning around to face his silent classmates.

"My name is Yuzan Hoshiijro, I transfered from a public school in Tokyo due to... Personal reasons. I guess that's it." Staring out at the class, he didn't care if it satisfied them. The young man bowed slightly after his introduction out of respect and leaned back up, standing stright.

"Alright, you may take a seat by the window there Yuzan." Kubodera-Sensei pointed out, taking his position in front of the class. Where the young man went to his assigned seat, beside the window. Taking a seat hanging his bag on the side, Yuzan began to pay attention to Mr. Kudodera on his leactures.

"Now, back on the subject on english." went on about the subject.

With Yuzan having a glimpse out the window, where the clouds started to gather, teaming up to go against the sunset and blocking it out, covering the earth in a dark, gloomy shine.

The start of the lunch period came, with students leaving to enjoy their break, the young boy exits the room to eat his lunch on the roof where he will find it a little peaceful, despite the dark clouds that surround the sky. Wandering through the hallways finding the staircase he started heading up with his bento box in his left hand.

Back inside class 3-3 where classmates: Izumi Akazawa, Yukari Sakuragi, and Tomohiko Kazami were gathered for a small discussion about the two new transfer student's.

"Right, we'll need to tell Yuzan-San about this plan of ours and why. And as for Kouichi, i'll tell him myself on his first day." Izumi said with a stright but plain expression while having her arms crossed.

"Alright, sounds good. If this messes up things might turn..." Yukari paused, fearing the plan.

"Calm down Yukari, things will go as planned. We shouldn't let ourselves be put into fear." Tomohiko said, assuring the girl.

"He's right. As head of counter-measures I'll make sure it won't happen. Now, let's go and find Yuzan-San. We need to explain on what's going on before anything goes wrong." Izumi spoke with determination, getting out of her seat.

"Right!" Both: Tomohiko and Yukari replied.

With the three leaving the class to find the new transfer student. Yuzan, on the roof was happily enjoying his lunch and the great view the roof had offered. The boy took a sip of his strawberry juice, and just finishing off his lunch, staring out in the distance where the small country town was. Hearing the doors opening he glanced to see who it was, but seeing as it is; it was his three classmates. The pig-tailed girl took a step forward, speaking in a proparly manner:

"Yuzan Hoshiijro? May we speak with you for a moment?" Izumi asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. What do you need?" Yuzan sat up, brushing off his pants to fix it in place and gave Izumi his attention.

"You are new to Yomiyama correct?" Izumi asked curiously.

"Yes. But right now I'm living with my Aunt." Yuzan answered.

"I see, then I'll get to the point. I'm head of counter-measures and it's my job to keep things right in the classroom, you may not believe it but our classroom isn't... Normal. If you want a good safe year, or rather all of us to. You will follow the rules." Izumi said bluntly with a stright forward face.

"Umm... Alright, I understand." The boy nodded in understanding, he took it seriously as he remembered Mr. Kubodera stating to follow the rules. With the two other students standing by, Tomohiko spoke up:

"It's important for all of us to follow the rules Yuzan-Kun." He exclaimed, pushing up his glasses.

"It's true, so let's all get along! Okay Yuzan?" Yukari said kindly, tilting her head slightly to the left with a smile on her face.

"Yes. Too put it bluntly, there is something wrong with class 3-3, it's 'something' that can't be avoided just by running away. In order to avoid the diasater we had to come up with a person to become a non-excistance to the whole class for the rest of the year of grade 9. As a matter of fact we already had one, her name is Mei Misaki, be sure to ignore her excistance at every moment and time. This may sound harsh but it's for all of us." Izumi explained carefully in a serious tone and expression, although she did leave some of the details out, trying not to cause the young man to fear throughout the year in class 3-3.

With Yuzan nodding, understanding the situation on class 3-3, he felt kinda bad for Ignoring this 'Mei' girl. Were these people bullying her or something? That was his first thought, something is off, he felt a slight fear flowing from them. Clinching his fist, he sucked it up and went with what Izumi said, not for her, but for the rules and class. Looking up at the twin-tailed girl, speaking calmly.

"Alright, I'll do it." The boy said.

"I see, thanks. That will be all." Izumi thanked him and turned around to leave along with Yukari and Tomohiko, but Yukari bowed in thanks before leaving. Leaving a small smile on Yuzan's face, leaning against the rail and staring up at the cloudy grey sky. With thoughts lingering inside his mind; just what was she talking about? Disaster? Non-Existance? Just what kinda rules are these he wondered. It's a bit harsh to just ignore a classmate, acting that they don't exist. Maybe Izumi will tell him more about the situation later. Yuzan decided to head back into homeroom before the bell rung for the next class to start, grabbing his bento box the boy left the roof and down the staircase where students were already walking to their class. Passing by some students he over hears a conversation; evesdropping he heard:

"Dude, I am sure glad I'm not in class 3-3, that place is hell to be in." The male student said.

"Yeah, you're right. I heard that people die or something each month..." Replied second male said.

"Shh! We shouldn't be talking about this, cm'on let's get back to class." With the gossip finished the two students left, but they leave a hint of information for Yuzan, a student who is assigned to class 3-3. Starting to walk again down the hallway he entered his classroom where some students were missing, the first people he noticed were the three that chatted with him not to long ago. Entering the room the boy went stright to his seat; a seat beside the window, an awesome place if he must think. Sitting back down in his seat, focusing his attention out the window, the view may not be as good as the roof but it will do. With the school bell going off, alarming the students to get into their classes, after a few minutes the class was packed already except for two empty seats. entering and also a woman? Seems like she wasn't here for the morning but he guess she was the assistant homeroom teacher.

"Alright everyone, take your seats, class has started." Sensei said with a blank expression, seemed like he had always wore that expression for some time or either he's just having a bad day. All that said, the boy re-focused his mind on the teacher, listening to the details on the subject. As the class dragged on with it's daily course, Yuzan had been thinking about what those students said in the halls, 'Hell'? that word lingers inside his mind, just what kind of classroom is he in? No... what are we in. Shifting his eyes back at the teacher and his leactures about pre-cal math. With time passed by quickly as the bell for a short break went off, students got up to gather around their friends, while both the teacher and assistant left the room for other classroom changes, Yuzan stretched his arms, after an hour of sitting down. When three students with friendly faces turn up at the young boy's desk; one waving with a smile across his lips.

"Yo! The names Naoya, and these two are Makoto and Yuuya" Naoya introduced the two, while Yuuya speaks up.

"Naoya, we can introduce ourselves you know." He huffed.

"Yeah I know. So you are from Tokyo huh?" Naoya sounded excited by the tone of his voice, he had wonder and curiosity in his eyes.

"Yup, why do you ask?" Yuzan said, looking up at his classmate.

"Woah, that's so cool! Is the city big? I bet it is, I know I can be a little annoying, but i just get excited when people who transfer from Tokyo come here!" The boy said in excitment, pumping his fist.

"You should take it easy Naoya, this is his first day." Makoto said, trying to calm the overly happy boy down.

"Ah... Yeah, sorry." Naoya rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"No, it's okay. It's true the city is big, I can tell you that, Tokyo has many things. Like what your talking about." The young man said, clearing the facts to the three.

"Wow, I wish I could live in Tokyo." Yuuya spoke, slightly disappointed.

"You got that right, we're stuck in this small county town." Naoya exclaimed.

"I guess. Oh yeah, who was that secondary teacher?" Yuzan asked curiously.

"Ah... You got the hot stuff for eh?" Naoya teased, shoulder budding his arm.

"What?... No! I just didn't see her this morning." Yuzan exclaimed, refusing Naoya's statment.

"Seems she wasn't here for the morning I guess." Yuuya guessed.

"Maybe, but she's here now." Makoto said.

"Ah well, she's got beauty, I'm glad she's in our class." Naoya said, feeling lucky to have Ms, Mikami in class 3-3.

"Alright class! Take your seats." The teacher ordered, with all the students scattered to find their assigned seats. Yuzan re-focused on the Sensei, here we go again... He thought. As time goes by, class ended with students grabbing their bags and leaving for clubs or home. The young man gathered his things, when he noticed Izumi, the girl who spoke with him at lunch looking at Yuzan before heading out. He wondered what that was all about. Carrying his bag the boy set out to the lobby downstairs where his outdoor shoe's remain in the small lockers. Down the hall way the sound of students can be heard throughout parts of the school, gossiping or talking. Making his way down to the lobby he looked for his name which wrote 'Hoshiijro' on the title, he begins changing his shoe's and headed outside where he exited the school grounds. The boy looked up at the sky which was still gloomy, as if the town itself was always gloomy at day's like this. Hurrying back home as the skies looked nasty, as clouds began to gather around for a rainstorm, but he couldn't tell if it was gonna rain or not. Just half way back home he passed by a girl with the same uniform, only catching glimpse of her face he turned around, watching the black-haired girl walk in the direction of the school. He thought what she was going back for? Club? Must be, he concluded. Turning back, continuing to head home. After seeing a familar houses he knew he was close, when he heard a eerie voice... _**"It's here." **_Stopping in his tracks Yuzan quickly turned back to see someone but nothing, looking around to see where the voice had come from but still nothing. Shaking his head, thinking he must of heard things. Trying to brush off the feeling, he continued back home where he reached the front door, unlocking it and entered, his aunt still at work, he planned to relax after a long day. When night had decended the young boy was at his desk, looking through his bag when the same eerie voice called again...

"**It's almost time..." **The unknown voice said, it echoed in Yuzan's head, panicking with a racing heart beat he turned around to see a black figure in the darkness, standing, so calmly, steady, watching the frightened boy, with the fear taking over his body, he quickly pressed up against the wall, staring at the shadow figure, with it's glowing red eye's that can only be seen.

"W-Who are you?..." Yuzan trembled with fear, asking.

"_**I am the link between life and death... AND ITS ALMOST TIME!" **_ The eerie voice shouted, dashing towards the boy. With Yuzan quickly sitting up from his bed, breathing heavly with sweat down his face and body, quickly looking around his room... With relief he looked down to see his legs shaking our of sheer terror from that voice, and strange dream, it felt so real.

"A nightmare... but what the hell was that?" He mumbled to himself. Trying his best to shake off the fear that the nightmare had brought.

-End of Chapter One-

**Authors Notes: I'd like to thank DarkSlayer740 for beta reading. Other note I will continue the story, as the anime I love very much. Hoped you enjoyed everyone! Ja Ne! ~Taku**


	2. Chapter 2: The secrets between

Another: Requiem.

**Chapter 2: The secrets between. **

As the morning sun rises up, shining it's beam of light over the earth, with the birds chirping away where the young man peacefully sleeping in his bed, enjoying his slumber. With the clock about to go off, his eyes slowly open his mind out of the dream, the boy's arm reached out from under the blankets to reach his alarm clock to turn it off as he was already up. Sitting up to stretch his arms after hours of sleep. He began to rub his sleepy eyes with a small pause, thinking on what he should do first then when his brain struck him on remembering his nightmare he had last night. He decided to get out of bed to wash his face, maybe it'll help a bit to clear his head. In the bathroom he turned on the cold water and begins to splash water on his face, rubbing it down and looking in the mirror, watching his reflection and the crimson eye's he possessed which reminded of his mother. With all that done he started to get changed as the second day was about to start at his school, in the kitchen his aunt had already made his favorite, the boy did his regular routine. Leaving the house at a short time, he wanted to be on time. With a piece of toast in his mouth he slowly munched on it while walking to school, carrying his bag slowly shuffling on his route to school. The sunset that shines over Yomiyama brought the town a warm feeling, unlike yesterday with the dark and gloomy skies. Finishing his half eaten toast he wiped away the crumbs which were left on his lips and cheek. Waiting at the end of the street ready to cross he noticed the black-haired girl from yesterday, standing on the other side of the street. Now having a good look at her face, she wore a eye-patch that covered her left eye, the girl have medium length hair. The color of her right eye was dim red like his and light pale skin. His first thought was that maybe she was from a different grade or class. None the less, he let the thought pass his mind, as the cross light turned green, signaling the pedestrians to cross. With the young man crossing the street and continuing to walk down his route to school. At the enterance stood Izumi and Tomohiko where they were discussing about the other transfer student Kouichi Sakakibara whom they are going to visit him at the end of the month with Yukari. When Izumi spotted Yuzan walking through the entrance of the gate, putting on hold the discussion the twin-tailed girl stepped forward in Yuzan's path, greeting him.

"Good morning Hoshiijro-San." The girl said in a proper manner while a smile crossed her lips.

With the young boy stopping he greeted the twin-tailed girl with a returning smile. "Morning, Akazawa-San."

Izumi nodded at his formal tone and response. "May I call you 'Yuzan'?" She added, Izumi didn't like to be so formal to her fellow peers.

"Oh, it's fine I don't mind. Is it okay if I call you by your first name too?" The young man asked for permission.

"Of course you can." She replied crossing her arms with a small smile.

"Can I ask you something before the bell rings?" Yuzan asked, awaiting her answer.

"Sure, go right ahead." The twin-tailed girl said tilting her head slightly curious with his sudden question.

"May we meet after school somewhere? It's important." The boy exclaimed, he had hoped on getting more answers about class 3-3 and what it really is.

"Well..." Izumi paused, thinking over his question. She knew what Yuzan would wanna talk about, the girl was also hesitant on telling him but he deserved the truth of course.

"Yes, of course, i'm not really doing anything after school." She replied gripping tightly on her right arm when finally the bell for students to get to class had run.

"Oh, thanks. Well gotta go!" After thanking her the young man rushed off into the school following the other students. Tomohiko apeared beside Izumi who was lost in thought.

"What did Yuzan ask?" Tomohiko wondered. But their was a silence coming from the girl, the boy placed his hand on her shoulders to snap Izumi out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He just wanted to meet up after school to talk." Replied the teen, looking back at her fellow classmate wearing a blank expression.

"...I see." He removed his hand from her shoulder as both went inside for homeroom attendance. Inside the classroom Yuzan was already sitting down at his seat, his mind was in a different place; thinking about the nightmare he had. Thinking over what the shadow figure means by: 'It's almost here' and what those students mean. Can there be really something wrong with this classroom? He asked himself. Coming out his thoughts he noticed Izumi right away due to her pig-tails. He saw the girl's eye's focused on him before she sat down.

A few seconds later and entered the class where the student's went silent, awaiting attendence checking from the teacher, the young man turned his attention on the shining sun when he seen the small grey clouds in the distance. He didn't expect to see the sun blocked out again, the boy felt sorry for the town, it couldn't be free from the darkness which consumed it. A light sigh escaped his lips as his name was called for attentence which he raised his hand to approve of his present. With attendence over and class had started where during in the middle, suddenly the door opened which only caught Yuzan's attention, sneaking a peek over his shoulder.

It was the girl from before, the one with the eye-patch. She walked in, taking her seat which was behind him in the back somewhere, but he couldn't tell which one.

Yuzan noticed the rest of the students, and even the teacher didn't even pay attention to her intrusion, it was odd, the young man let the thought slip his mind as he needed to focus on the task at hand.

During the lunch period the first thing that happened was Naoya coming towards his seat with his lunch, sitting down across from him with a grin.

"Yuzan! Man, I thought that lunch would never come." He said sarcastically opening up his bento.

"Yeah, the lectures are long and kinda boring." Pouting, agreeing with his classmate. He takes the cover off revealing his delicious food, it was nothing special, as long as it filled him up to get through the day.

"Woah, you sure got a nice lunch there." Naoya said, amazed by Yuzan's lunch. He took a look down at his own seeing the big difference. He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed with his own which inside of his bento which was only rice.

"Uhh, you got a nice lunch to..." Yuzan praised which an attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah, yeah." The boy said, a hint of jealousy can be heard but he didn't let it sway his mood as both began to eat their lunches.

Time went by as Yuzan was back in his seat, staring out the window as usual. It felt that time had flew by fast in a blink of an eye, his eyes shifted towards izumi's seat where her back can only be seen. Observing the pig-tailed female he just realized how long her hair was, he kinda liked that... Snapping out of his thoughts and needed re-focus back on the task. Where called out his name for the answer to the question which as expected answered right. Studying sure pays off he thought.

With class ended Yuzan gathered all of his things, shoving them into his school bag and zipping it back up, throwing it on his shoulder with a firm grip on the handle of the bag. He walked over to Izumi's seat where she also was getting ready to head out, when the girl noticed him by the corner of her eye. Offering a small smile and speaking kind tone.

"Ah, Yuzan. Can you wait for me at the lobby? I just need to swing by my club before i leave,"

"Oh, sure thing." Yuzan replied with a returning smile.

"Alright. See you soon." Izumi left the classroom as Yuzan did the same, the male headed stright to his shoe locker where he began to put on his outdoor footwear. Yuzan began to wait for Izumi to arrive as he watched students leave the school. Looking up at the clock as he was remembering last night. The voice still lingers inside his head, the thought of it can't leave his mind no matter how much he tried to forget it, almost like a bad headache or something. With his mind in a different place he came back to reality by a sudden touch on his shoulder.

"Hey." Izumi called out to the male, with Yuzan turning around to face her, he greeted the pig-tailed girl.

"Hello. Are you ready?" He asked waiting for an answer.

"Yes. I know a small cafe where we can talk, I hope you don't mind." She suggested, hoping that he'd say yes.

"Yeah that would be great." Yuzan smiled assuring the girl.

"Great, let's go." Izumi said leaving out the door as Yuzan followed, walking beside her but also kept a small gap between them.

He couldn't forget why he called her out, the boy needed to know what is really going on with the class room; he needed answers. The two students walked along side towards this 'cafe' Izumi mentioned.

Unexpected she spoke.

"How was the second day of school Yuzan?" She asked breaking the silence.

"It was good, i'm enjoying it so far." Yuzan replied honestly.

"That's good. Do you have any interest in any clubs yet?" Izumi questioned curiously.

"No, not yet." He said.

"I see, well why not check out the drama club? I'm in there if you are interested." She suggested hopfully on having a new member.

"Sure thing, I wouldn't mind that. I'll check it out." Yuzan said, curving a soft smile across his lips.

"Great, I look forward to it." Izumi smiled back with a hint of happiness.

With the two talking about their days they drew closer to the cafe when suddenly Yuzan heard a small voice call his name.

"_**Yuzan..." **_The small eriee voice spoke as if it was close to his ear. The boy quickly reconized it and stopped his tracks, looking around to find the shadow figure from last night who called him. Izumi stopped also and looked at Yuzan which became confused on his actions and asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"No... It's nothing." He turned around and continued to the cafe. Trying to ignore what happened. The pig-tailed girl silently walked along side of him, wondering what was his deal.

Reaching the cafe both the teenagers entered the doors, the girl was familar and had come here often. She lead the way to her favorite spot which was empty where Yuzan followed, getting a warm feeling from the atmosphere the store offered. Izumi took a seat by the corner which Yuzan sat across from her, the two settled their bags on the side as they got comfortable. With a waiter greeting them, awaiting to take their orders.

"Hello, what will you have today?" The waiter asked, ready to write down the two students orders.

"I'll have a tea with two sugars." Yuzan requested.

Izumi ordered her usual." I want a coffee with one sugar, one cream please."

"Alright, coming right up." The waiter left with their orders.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about Yuzan?" Izumi asked, getting stright to the point.

"Oh, right. Umm, it's about what you told me yesterday. The classroom, I wanna know what it really is." The boy said in a serious tone and expression.

"I knew you would ask me..." She had expected this, it was frustrating talking about the calamity when she fully knew what would happen if it started. She gathered all the curouge to speak and explain to him.

"Since you asked me I will explain. You may not know about Yomiyama and it's school. Class 3-3 has a dark secret that nobody knows until they are assigned there, families and others may not know this. As it can cause a panick. You see, class 3-3 has a curse."

"A curse? What do you mean?" Yuzan's hand gripped tightly on his knee, listening carefully and also having a hard time to believe that such a thing can exist.

"What I mean is that, if this 'curse' starts then all of students of class 3-3 will be killed or family members each month. Once it starts it can never be stopped, even if you try running away. But there is a solution to stop it from happening." She replied faithfully.

"And what will that be?" The male asked as he felt his hand sweating out of the tension.

"Where we have to choose someone to be non-existance to the class throughout the whole year. Rumors about the curse someone in class 3-3 is dead and is walking among us as if they were alive, our memories have been altered which can make the 'dead one' hard to pin down. So this solution that was passed down in order to keep the balance of students checked. If there were to many or less the calamity could occur." The girl explained carefully with a calm collective tone.

"I see..." Yuzan tried to slowly take it all in, his shoulders became heavy with fear, just the thought of the curse begining made him worry. He just couldn't lose his aunt, but then again. The boy thought about Izumi and the rest of the class, he shouldn't be so selfish in only thinking of himself. With the waiter placing their beverages on the table, breaking Yuzan's thought process.

The two teenagers thanked the waiter before she left. Izumi took her cup and carefully sipped her steaming hot coffee where Yuzan mimic. It's sweet taste relieved some of the tension and fear, placing the cup down he gathered what she said and responded.

"This 'dead' person. What would we do if we find them?" He asked going into the deeper meaning of the problem.

With a small pause the girl settled her cup down with her eye lids closed for a moment, it was obvious she didn't know as well. "Not sure yet. I don't even think someone even found them in the past."

The atmosphere changed and the vibe was slightly uncomfortable for the two students. Yuzan was holding back his secret, the nightmare he had and the voice. He thought it was best to just try and forget about it.

"A transfer student named Kouichi will be joining us. Me, Yukari, and Tomohiko will be visiting him at the end of the month at the hospital." Izumi said, filling him on the information.

"Ah I see." Replied the boy as he forced a smile in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yes." Izumi stood up grabbing her bag as she decided to leave. It was too soon and she thought it was for the best.

"Are you leaving?" The male asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, sorry. Maybe next time we can stay and chat longer." She replied with a warm smile, giving Yuzan a hint of another chance of meeting again.

"Alright, I look forward to that." After hearing Izumi's response it made him smile out of... happiness.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Yuzan and think about what I said. You know, the club." Izumi said heading out the door completly forgetting to pay her coffee.

"I will!" Yuzan shouted lightly before she left, for that brief moment he just realized she didn't pay. A sigh escaped his lips as he got his wallet out to pay for both the orders, getting up along with his bag. Ready to head back home as well.

On the lonely rough road he walked on, the silence of the town made it quite peaceful, the sun that had shined was slowly fading away in the distance which will result the town being covered by darkness once again. The thoughts about the curse came back to the point where he lost track where he was walking when he suddenly bumped into someone accidently. Bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mea-" He paused as it was the girl with the eye-patch which was also his classmate. She paid no attention to him as she passed by the male like nothing had happened. Silently Yuzan watched as she walked passed him, he ignored it as well and continued walking. Once the sun and it's light completely faded away the moon took over where the male made it back home exhuasted. He went stright up to his room, setting his bag near his desk and fell flat on his bed, closing his eyes as he just couldn't shake the thought of the dark secret about the class.

When he re-opened his eyes he was in his homeroom, sitting down at his desk. The sky was a blood color with a bright moon that shined down, the air was heavy and thick that gave him a headache. Yuzan stood up from his seat examining the room.

"H-How did I get here?... This class... Where is everyone?" Yuzan uttered quietly to himself. When he seen the same dark figure from the other day... His heart had raced again with fear, stepping back; the fear he felt came again which took over his legs. The dark figure took slow steps towards him speaking in a distorted tone: "_**Yuzan...**__" _

Sweat ran down his forehead as he finally got his legs to respond to his will, fleeing from the figure he dashed out of the room and down the hall way where the male ended up heading downstairs towards the lobby. Turning around the corner and what waited for him was the shadow, standing so still spoke again with it's clear eerie voice.

"_**You've come to witness the begining of a new paradise... Remember me and your true self as well... Also that what you must become, the one who will lead us to the end... With blood stained hands..." **_

Shaking with sheer terror the boy couldn't understand nor move, it's shrieking voice screamed pulling everything into it's darkness and consuming it, emitting loud ringing in his ear.

-End of Chapter 2-

**Authors Notes: My writing and grammer use has been better in this chapter, there may be some minor mistakes so I apologize for that. I am still a novice at this so bear with me haha~ Hope you all enjoyed the story so far, be updating again soon. Ja ne! ~Taku**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth Part 1

Another: Requiem.

**Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth; Part 1.**

It's been almost over a month since Yuzan Hoshiijro joined class 3-3 and when obeyed the class rules, ever since that nightmare, he has been having the same occuring dream over and over each night. His slumber turned into sleepless nights on somedays, the fear which consumes his body and mind. What keeps him sane is the strong will that also resides inside him, a light of hope he can see to survive.

It was the first week of April and the day the new transfer student: Kouichi Sakakibara will be joining the class. From what Izumi had informed him, Sakakibara hasn't lived in Yomiyama which only concludes that he doesn't know about the truth about class 3-3 and it's dark secret. As the head of countermeasures: Izumi discussed that she will be the one to explain things to him, and what must be done in order to bring hope to the students in the class. On this lonely road the young man dragged his feet to school, letting out a yawn as his eyes became slightly teary. Yuzan checked the time on his phone which was '**11:32am**'. He had accidently fell asleep again, and today is the new student will arrive, yesterday Izumi told him that she will not be at school today and told the rest of the class to keep quiet about the calamity.

Never to utter a word until she explains things to him. Yuzan found himself shuffling inside the school, he had heard the bell ring signaling the time for lunch, he saw that students exited out of their classrooms where the male had entered his own homeroom. The first thing he notices is that Naoya, Yuuya, Makoto, and aya gathered around, when his best friend noticed Yuzan and called him over.

"Yo, Yuzan! You made it!" Naoya shouted, waving towards Yuzan which caused the others to look as well.

"Hi Yuzan-Kun!" Aya greeted him with a cheerful smile.

"Hey there." Yuzan replied with a smile as he walked over to the group. Where he saw a new face, he knew it would be Sakakibara.

"Sakakibara this is Yuzan Hoshiijro, he's in the same club as me and transfered from Tokyo too." She introduced the young male to Kouichi.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Sakakibara-Kun." Reaching out his hand for a friendly handshake.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you to Yuzan-San." Kouichi exchanged handshakes with his classmate for a moment before letting go.

"I heard you were in the hospital, how you feeling?" Yuzan asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for asking." The new student said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, by the way Yuzan. Where were you this morning?" Naoya asked curiously.

Hearing his question the male rubbed the back of his head, replying. "Ah, sorry. But I kinda slept in this morning."

"It's okay, at least you made it!" The boy said with a wide smile.

"Yeah. After lunch it's P.E right?" Yuzan asked.

"Yup!" Aya stepped in.

"Aren't we like, running laps again?" Yuuya questioned, looking at everyone in the group.

"Ugh, yeah we are... Again." Aya pouted with a small frown which brought down her mood a bit.

"Oh yeah, that means Sakakibara wouldn't be able to..." Naoya Paused for a moment looking at Kouichi with a worried expression thinking if he offended him.

"It's okay; it happened in my old school as well. I wasn't able to run or do sports." Sakakibara replied, reasurring everyone in the group with his warm bright smile.

"Oh, alright." With Naoya finishing up and the bell that rang went off once again, soon the students scattered back to their seats, gathering their P.E clothes. Heading out of the class room the students of class 3-3 went stright towards the Gym where the lockets resides.

After time went by the students were outside, the only ones who weren't changed were Ikuo Takabayashi, and Sakakibara who was entering the scene, noticing the other students running laps. He approached Ikuo who was sitting on the side lines quietly watching the others run and greeted him.

"Hey."

Ikuo turne his attention to Kouichi with a grim smile. "Hello."

"How come you aren't with the others?" He asked.

Looking down, Ikuo replied disappointingly. "It's because I got heart problems, i'm not able to run nor paticipate in any sports."

With the students jogging in the track field Kouichi smiled stretched across his lips, cheering up the poor boy.

"Don't give up, someday you will be able to run and play sports. Just hang in there."

With a surprised expression from Sakakibara's response and cheering, the boy formed a smile of hope.

"Yes, you're right. Someday I will." Ikuo said looking up at Kouichi.

The two teenagers exchanged smiles out in the field were the rest of the students of class 3-3 where Naoya and Yuzan were competing against each other in running, even though it's supposed to be jogging.

With both males breathing heavly, the sweat running down their forehead from the intense run.

"You... Are too slow man..." A smirk arose on Naoya's lips, he was pretty confindent in his skills.

"Yeah right..." Yuzan said breathing heavily, the two competive teens rushed towards the finish line, ending their little battle. Resulting a draw, both had kneeled down catching their breath and wiping away the sweat as the other students were about to finish their laps also.

"Ahah... Seems... Like I won..." Naoya's smirk never faded away trying to claim his victory which Yuzan disagreed.

"Sure... I won this race..." He proudly defended himself when Yuuya came over to clear up on what happened when we himself was observing their little challenge and over hearing their arguement for the winner.

"Umm, it was a draw you guys."

With both of the rivals turning to face Yuuya with a confused expressions and spoke at the same time.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I was watching and I saw both of you crossing the line." He explained.

"Huh? How can that be? I was the fastest!" Noaya proudly pointed out but this made Yuzan irritated.

"Yeah right, I hit the finish line first." He scoffed, defending himself.

With poor Yuuya stuck between the arugment with Noaya and Yuzan's victory, Yukari came walking over towards the three boy's where Yuuya noticed her coming and kindly greeted her. But her expression was dim and emotionless, which was rare to be seen, it stopped Yuuya from saying anything and kept silent. With her aproach broke the two student's arugemnt she spoke in a low tone where only the three of them can hear.

"We... Got a problem."

The boy's looked at each other waiting for a response until Yuzan spoke up since he was friends with Yukari.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"It's about Sakakibara... He went to go see. You know who." She slowly exclaimed, with her gaze facing down.

Once again the silence took over the small group, this was already too sudden for them. Yuzan bit his lip our of tension, thinking.

"What should we do?" Yuuya questioned.

"We could tell him, before it's too late." Naoya suggested.

"No we can't. Izumi told us not to make any moves until she get's back tomorrow." Yuzan remided them.

"That's right..." Yukari aggreed. A moment of silence came back, it was brief until Aya entered shouting.

"Hey! Are you guy's finished already?"

Their attention went stright to Aya as she came closer to the group.

"Yep, we are." Yuuya said with a small smile.

"Class time is almost over, so I'll meet you guy's back in the classroom." Yukari kindly said making her way out.

"Alright see you soon." Yuzan replied.

"Woah, you two are fast runners. So who won?" Her eyes shifting from Yuzan to Naoya with a small smirk stretched arcross her lips.

A soft sigh escaped Yuuya's mouth as the two completely forgot their argument between first place.

"It was me." Yuzan claimed, smiling proudly.

"Like hell dude, it was me." Irritated, Naoya disaggreed.

"U-Uhh... " Aya was left speechless, she didn't think that these two would act so defensive over a small race. But the arguement was short lived when the Gym teacher shouted to the students.

"Time's up! Get changed and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"You both win so let's go!" Aya patted the two rivals backs as they head back into the Gymnasium but their race wasn't over.

With the student's changed into their regular school attire Yuzan and Naoya began to walk back their homeroom where they caught Sakakibara enter the class. The two teens exchanged worried expressions remembering on what Yukari said.

"You think he's already done..." Naoya paused.

With a nod Yuzan replied. "Yeah, I'm certain. We'll leave it be until tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." Naoya agreed heading back into the classroom where Yuzan followed. The students were already getting ready for the next period which was Math. The boy set his bag beside his seat and sat down, finally relaxing his legs which are kinda becoming sore from that rough running. walked in where from behind was , walking over the front desk the students quickly jumped back into their seats and gave their full attention to the teacher as class was about to begin.

cleared his throat before speaking.

"Alright class, could you please bring out your notebooks, today we are taking notes and a small quiz before class ends."

The atmosphere in the class changed, it was more... Depressing, not surprising as everyone feared the 'Calamity' but Math quized kinda over-did it. With everyone already bringing out their writing utencils and notebooks the teacher began to go about his small leactures. The last period felt like it lasted forever as the bell rang for the school to be over the students all got ready to head off home where Aya and Yumi Ogura stood beside Yuzan's seat smiling.

"You coming?" Aya asked.

"Of course I am." Yuzan replied grabbing his stuff.

"Then let's go!" With a cheerful response the three exited the classroom where Yuzan was interrupted in the hallway by a sudden call.

"Hoshiijro-San!" Sakakibara lightly shouted gathering Yumi's, Aya's and Yuzna's attention.

"What is it?" He asked kindly.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" He questioned with a wondering expression.

"Sure. Oh, you can go on ahead you guy's I'll be right there." Yuzan said with a small smile.

"Alright! See you there." Aya replied as the two disappeared down the stairs.

"Alright, so what is it?" Yuzan asked and got down to busniess.

"I was wondering why Mei Misaki isn't joining us, I mean she seems to do things on her own." Sakakibara stated, confused with her situation.

This made Yuzan fell silent for a moment, thinking he gave him a stright simple answer and blank expression.

"I don't know what you are talking about, sorry but I gotta go." With that being said Yuzan quickly turned around not giving him a chance to speak.

"..." Sakakibara remained silent as he watched Yuzan walk away.

"Does he not like her or something?..." Kouichi quietly mumbled to himself as he continued down to the lobby where the shoe lockers were.

Inside the Drama club room where the regular members had gathered, Yuzan proceeded inside where he was immediately greeted by Aya with a sudden glomp.

"Yu-Kun~" Aya said giggling softly by the small nick-name.

"What's with the sudden greeting Aya?" He replied ragaining his footing from the glomp.

"Let's call it a 'cute' little girl act." She gave him a wink and formed a cheerful smile.

"Aha... Nice." Yuzan chuckled softly and returned the smile. He and Aya begain to gather around the group where the club leader will be giving out a new story to play.

"Alright people, who votes on taking the leads roles for..." Yuko the club leader paused to read the title. "Romeo and Juliet." Lowering the scipts she checked to see if their were any takers.

With Aya raising Yuzan's hand and shouting out. 

"Yuzan said he'll take the male leading role! Hehe..." A light smirk appeared on her lips as Yuzan quickly looked at Aya with an expression saying: What the hell? The club members stared at Yuzan for his response, with a sigh he raised his hand down in defeat of his right.

"Fine, I'll do it." He said unsure of the leading role.

"Great! Now since Izumi isn't here, she'll get the female leading role." Yuko stated, writing the names for the leading roles.

"Now, anyone else wanna take the major or minor roles?" She questioned looking around the room which most students put up their hands.

With a irritated look and his eye twitching, Yuzan slowly looked at Aya.

"Hehe... Sorry." With an apologetic face he finally knew her true intentions.

With all said and done, most of the club time was getting all of the members and their roles, not much to be done other than hangout and chat with the others. With everyone already leaving the club to go home, once again the sun was blocked out and it was raining.

With goodbyes being exchanged Yuzan exited the room and headed stright down the the lobby where he over-heard the voices Sakakibara and Misaki. Quietly stopping in his tracks he wanted to hear what they were saying.

"Um, is the class bullying you Misaki?" Kouichi questioned.

Mei shook her head in response.

"Well how come whenever I bring you up the others ignore my quesiton." He said disappointly staring out the door with the covered rain drops.

"Who knows? But you shouldn't talk with me again." Mei replied with a soft voice and an empty expression.

Hiding behind the lockers, Yuzan was surprised to even hear Misaki's voice for the first time, he knew he shouldn't awknowlage her but he was curious. He finally decided to clear Misaki out his head and head over to his locker when suddenly he heard 'it' again.

"**Remember this place?..."** The small errie voice bluntly stated, reminding him about the dream that occured about a month ago. His body shaken up, Yuzan shook his head to shake off the tension. Putting on his outdoor shoe's Sakakibara questioned her once more but Mei stayed stilent and quietly stared at Yuzan, watching him as he made his way out with his umbrella.

Sakakibara noticed his ride was here and quickly headed out in the rain. Mei moved closer to the doors, still focusing on Yuzan.

"Could he be?..."

-End of Chapter 3-

**Authors notes: **Sorry for the lack of activity, I've been busy with school and half of the holiday's, I am back and currently working on chapter 4, 5 and maybe 6. I split these into two parts because mainly becasue it would be to much to try fit it all in one with what I am thinking. I tend to get longer each chapter starting after chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed and Happy New Years! :) Ja ne! ~Taku


	4. Chapter 4: The Hidden Truth Part 2

Another: Requiem.

**Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth; Part 2. **

It was the second day of school for Kouichi Sakakibara, the situation changed dramatically ever since he made contact with Mei Misaki; the 'Non-existant'. With Sakakibara noticing the way class 3-3 acts he begins to suspect something is wrong, at first he thought it was some kind of act but that wasn't it... What could it be?

Today was a fine sunny day, the afternoon sun light peeked over the white puffy clouds, where the students of Yomiyama North were wondering inside the school. In the class 3-3 remained a handful of students; a small group gathered with the head of counter-measures: Izumi at her desk.

And and there was also Yukari, Yuzan, and Noaya, discussing the situation to Izumi about what happened yesterday. After hearing what happened, Izumi crossed her arms and with an irritated expression.

"So... That's it." With a nervous smile Naoya put on he knew she wouldn't like it due to her expression.

"I'm not here for one day and this happens?" She said in annoyance still having her crossed arms.

"I'm sorry. I should've stopped him..." Yukari aplogized with a feeling of guilt.

"No, it isn't your fault Yukari." Izumi looked up reassuring her.

"She's right, we couldn't do anything yet. What happend, happened." Yuzan said clearing up the subject.

With Izumi nodded in agreement. "Now we gotta do is try and figure out how to explain this to him. Ugh, it's hard to try since he already made contact with her." She spoke in a stressful tone.

"We'll figure something out, it's not too late." Yukari said kindly, brighting up the mood a bit.

"Yeah." Naoya agreed with Yukari's response.

"Well whatever the case I'll have to do some thinking, he's already made contact with her twice. I'll have a plan by tomorrow so until then, dismissed." She said ending the discussion while releasing her crossed arms, the teens cleared out as class was about to begin.

"Wait, Yuzan just a 'sec. " Izumi stopped him to gather his attention.

"Huh?" Turning back he saw her walk up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Meet me at the Cafe again after the club activties."

"Alright." He whispered back with a nod in understanding. After that he left the classroom to get his legs a little stretch before class started. Wandering the halls of the school his attention was caught when the boy saw Misaki and Sakakibara in the courtyard. Surprised and feared he watched as the two interact with each other, blinking, unable to do anything nor could he think of something but bite his lip. Without any hope he decided to leave and try and calm down with a little walk around the school, he checked the time on his phone.

**[ 12:43pm ]**

After checking the time and sliding the cell back into his pocket he began to just head stright back to the class room where the 4th period was Art. Seeing as the students pass by him he proceeded upstairs and into his classroom where some of class 3-3 students were getting ready to change classrooms. Moving over to his seat he gathered all of his stuff and preparing for the 5th period.

As the bell rang for the next class to start the students began to head to their classrooms, as for class 3-3, they were heading over to the Artroom where their next subject was. Yuzan started to follow with thoughts going through his head, what if the calamity begins for real? If it does will he be the first to suffer and lose his sanity because of... After thinking about the last part he shook his head when suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by light slap on his shoulder whom was his friend Noaya.

"Yo! Yuzan, wanna sit together in Art?" He offered with a grin.

"Yeah sure." Yuzan replied with a slight smile across his lips.

"Sweet!" Naoya said with excitemt.

Inside the Art room resides most of his peers, Noaya and Yuzan sat down at the nearest table together where each table was already set up with paint, and paint brushes and a sketch book along with a few fruits like Bananas, apples, oranges. With the Art teacher gathering the classes attention.

"Okay, for today's assignment will be to paint in your own style or way any of the fruit you see there. It'll be due at the end of class so take your time." With the teachers orders the class quickly got down into painting, Noaya was carefully drawing out the size and shape of one of the fruits.

Yuzan watched as he could finally make out what he was doing which was an Apple. Doing so he figured he could do the same, why not? Apples were his favorite, the boy carefully created the shape of the object, looking back and forth from his paper and the Apple he was painting. Time had passed when focusing on something for a while you realize time went by so quickly, Naoya lightly nudged Yuzan's shoulder to get his attention.

"Psst! Check this out." He said with hint of excitment.

Checking out his painting it was an Apple with a decent art style background and detailed, except for the arms and legs. This made Yuzan chuckle softly.

"Are you serious? It was better when it didn't have the limbs." He stated.

"Whatever, it's my Art style and how I see it." The proud teen exclaimed.

was wondering around the room, checking the progress of the student's Artwork when she came across Naoya's sketch which she found kinda disturbing. Mainly because of the limbs the Apple had where Mikami disagreed.

"What are you doing Teshigawara?" She questioned him.

"Huh? Well I'm painting an Apple of course!" Naoya replied proudly in his Art.

"Apples don't have arms and legs." stated bluntly with her arms crossed.

"Well this is how I see it!" Continuing stating his proud painting.

The woman let out a sigh and turned towards Yuzan's sketch, surprised by his picture she comment.

"Very nice Hoshiijro." She praised the boy being impressed with his work.

"Thank you ." He said finishing up the rest of his picture.

With a returning smile she put on continued to check each of the students pictures.

With another nudged on Yuzan's right shoulder, turning his head towards Noaya the first thing he sees is a slight frown.

"Dude, you are lucky to get a positive complinment." He pouted looking at his picture again and uncertain with his painting.

"Yeah I guess, but yours is still great though" Yuzan replied cheering him up.

"You're right." His voice was low but Naoya had formed a small smile from his comment.

Class had ended and the students began to hand in their assignment before leaving for their next period. With Yuzan and Naoya continuing to chat while proceeding down the hallway when they ran into Sakakibara and Mochizuki whom they we also chating. Naoya softly patted Sakakibara's back once with a grin.

"Yo! Sakaki. You guy's talking about ?" He teased.

"Nah, we were just talking about something dark." Sakakibara exclaimed looking at Naoya.

"Uh, what do you mean... Dark?" His grin faded away by his response, afraid if he was refering to the curse.

"The feeling of uneasiness. Have you ever felt that way Teshigawara?" The boy questioned.

Misunderstand Naoya quickly bumped his fist out with his usual grin. "Yeah of course! Like how I finally got into the 9th grade only to be put in the cursed class."

Realizing what he said Naoya, Yuzan, and Yuuya gasped in surprise, turning to face Sakakibara who was completely confused, Yuzan came in with a quick lie.

"What he means is that he finally gets to see how his grades are cursed." With a reasuring smile, it became quite convincing for him since Sakakibara knew Teshigawara's personality.

"Oh I see." He replied, but what caught his attention was Misaki in sitting down at the table in the libary. Without any hesitation he proceeded inside.

"I'll see you guy's later." After parting, Sakakibara continued into the libary, closing the door behind him.

"Wait! Dude!" Naoya tried to stop him but it was already to late.

"Damn..." Yuzan mumbled to himself.

"This is bad, Naoya. You almost gave it away." Yuuya bluntly stated with a worried expression.

"Yeah I know..." He replied looking down, feeling blameful for his accident.

"I'll tell Izumi what happend today." Yuzan exclaimed responsibly while trading looks between the two teens who were worried.

"Alright, until then let's get back to class." Yuuya said with a plain smile.

"Yeah let's go." Naoya agreed.

With all said and done, the three teens wandered back to their homeroom where the final period will begin. Time and time slips by as a single hour can last a mere minute. But it was different inside class 3-3, a hellish place where the curse rests, inside Yuzan Hoshiijro was staring out the window as usual. Enjoying the view and the sun light offered, there was only a few minutes left before class ended so he couldn't shake off the thought of his fellow classmate Izumi Akazawa. Both had been close ever since the day she finally explained the calamity to him, with wonder he thought about what they were gonna discuss at the Cafe, probably the situation that class 3 is in right now. Due to Sakakibara's interactions with Misaki which can prove to be dangerous, the curse may have already started he thought again. The bell rang for school to be dismissed which broke his thought process, he began to get his stuff ready and head over to the club.

Aya as always with her cheerful smile, lightly shouted and waved at Yuzan.

"I'll see you at the clubroom!" After saying she left out with Yumi.

Getting up from his seat he walked over to Izumi's desk where she was also gathering her stuff, Yuzan kindly offered a smile as a greeting.

"Ready to leave yet?" The boy asked.

She turned to face him with a soft yet sweet smile. "Yes, but I gotta find Sakakibara first to explain things to him."

Unsure about the news he gathered the courage and leaned closer to hear, whispering. "Umm, about that. He talked with her again today..."

With an irritated look she gently bit her lip with the sudden news.

"Ugh, I knew something will happen again." She whispered back in annoyance, her smile had already diminished. Yuzan leaned back with an attempt to try and give her hope.

"Don't worry, we can still tell him." He exclaimed with his remaining smile.

Watching his smile brightened up her disappointment and at the same time her smile arose again as well.

"You're right. Anyway let's get going." The girl replied while getting up with her bag. The two students then began to head on over to the Drama clubroom where the other members were gathering for the new story and roles. Pressing forward through the halls they eventually made it inside the Drama room where the rest of the members were, Aya ran up to them and handed both Izumi and Yuzan their script papers.

"Here ya' go!" She said with exciment then headed off back into the small group. Izumi took a look at the role and her eyebrow twitched, Yuzan watched as she does so. It reminded him yesterday of how Aya forced him to play the leading male role, but even so someone has to do it, he knew Izumi also didn't want this. She turned towards him and quickly asked with a worried face.

"W-Who got's Romeo's role?"

"Uhh..." Yuzan slowly lifted up his papers to reveal his role which she read his title. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, the twin-tailed girl backed up a bit clearing her throat while the red taint still remained on her cheeks.

"A-Ah yes. If it's you then I wouldn't mind." She stated in a kind yet slightly embarassed tone.

"Hey you guy's! Let's get going!" Aya cheered with a wide smile, you can tell she was definitely excited.

"Ugh... Come on." Izumi said embarrased, Yuzan can tell that she wasn't going to enjoy her role at all.

Shrugging his shoulders her went along with it and walked over to the small group to discuss their layout plan for the due dates in practicing their roles.

With everything all in place and planned out it was already **4:39pm **Akazawa and Hoshiijro excused themselves out early today as they had some plans for later. Carrying their school bags they left the Drama room and proceeded to exit the school and head over to the Cafe.

While making their way their in the usual route Izumi was quiet for some time, this made Yuzan felt uneasy and worried he sneaks a gaze only to be surprised by her small smile she wore.

"You know, I wouldn't mind this leading role." She suddenly exclaimed honestly.

"Really?" The boy questioned and surprised with her sudden change of attitude with the role.

Izumi nodded in response. "Yes, I think it'll be interesting." She said with her untouched smile. This was Yuzan's first time ever witnessing Izumi like this, maybe her serious attitiude was only temporary he thought.

"I see." The young man replied as the two students was outside of the Cafe Yuzan kindly opened the door for her, holding it until she passed by him with a smile saying 'Thank you'.

Walking inside the Cafe where the smell of coffee filled the air, during this time not many people came around. He wondered if it get's a little busier during the mornings and afternoons, passing by the front they head over to their usual spot which seems to always be empty. Guess it could be their very own personal table, sitting down and setting down their bags the two teens got comfortable with a waiter coming over.

"The usual you two?" He asked knowing, as they were regualar customers.

"Yes." Both the teens answered with the waiter hearing he wrote down their orders and left.

"So what is it that you wanted?" Yuzan asked getting right to the point.

"Right." Izumi cleared her throat. "I wanted to discuss a plan with you." She said with a stright face.

"It's about Sakakibara right?" He guessed.

"Right, it's a big problem so we nee-" Izumi was interrupted when the waiter placed their beverages on the table and left to the front.

"We need to think of something." She repeated calmly.

"You're right. Should we just meet up with him away from the others and explain?" Yuzan suggested.

"Hmm... Maybe but the problem lies with him already making contact with her." The girl replied while having a sip of her Coffee. The way she said it sounded as if she was annoyed with the way things turned out. Quickly the young man also had a sip of his warm Green Tea and set it down.

"If it's like that then maybe we can give him a few basic rules, and try to explain to him about the calamity?" Suggesting another idea he looked at Izumi for an answer.

Thinking throughly she stared back at him. "No, we don't want him to panic." She declined while letting out a soft sigh, crossing her arms the girl watched as the steam coming up from her hot beverage in thought. The male continued to sip his Tea as it was already losing it's heat and was in a thought process as well. With minutes of thinking and discussing, their ideas failed despite their time, the two tired teens decided to call it a day. Getting up to get ready both of them left a bill with their remaining empty cups for the waiter and a small tip of course. Proceeding outside the students were waiting in the front for a brief moment before parting.

"Well let's think of more again tomorrow okay?" Izumi said with a soft smile.

"Yeah of course. Be safe on your way back home. Goodnight." Yuzan replied concered with her safety with a returning smile.

"Goodnight." She waved as they both began walking in the opposite direction, with the young male he wanted to just get home and rest. His fatigued body he hurried back home with the rest of his energy the sun in the distance began to fade away while the darkness was taking over. He thought to himself as he walked home, still feeling bad how he didn't bring up one thing of him having a strange dream. His sleepless nights on somedays. He just couldn't let it bother Izumi, not with so much resting on her shoulders. While on his route he finds Sakakibara walking at the end of the street, afraid of bumping into him even after what happened last time he quickly moved over to the next side walk. Passing by him Yuzan wondered what he was doing out, store or friends maybe? With the thought passed he made it home only to be alone once again. Rushing upstairs he went right into his room and turned on the lights, throwing his bag into the corner of the room and began to undress and get into his pyjamas. Without the thought of eating diner he just wanted to get a decent rest for once, laying down on his side the young man closed his eyes and slowly drifts away to sleep.

Without a moments notice he ends up on the school grounds once again, this time on the roof where he enjoyed the view. Observing his surroundings he could definitely tell it was a dream, the way the sky was, how it was a blood covered. The terrible shape the school was in, he knew exactly what kind of dream it is, with an attempt to wake himself up he tried but failed. It was pointless to try, he could never escape this dream no matter how much he wanted. Suddenly he heard the voice he always feared more than anything.

"**You're back..." **The shadow whispered making no appearance.

With his heart beating at a rapid pace he made a run for it towards the door, and down the staircase but was stopped by the distorted dark figure coming up the steps. The terrified male made a break for it back up to the roof but the door slammed itself shut making escape impossible.

With the boy's back pressed up against wall his breathing changed into a heavy pace, all he could do was stand and watch the dark figure making it's way up the stairs. Closer, and closer it got to the boy, all Yuzan could see is it's very distorted body. No expression what so ever, just it's black face that showed nothing but darkness. Standing in front of him, Yuzan's body was already shaken up with terror which pinned his whole body in place.

"**The time where all will be forgiven for their sins... The paradise I have long dreamed for, will arrive... After the judgement and atonement..." **The shadow spoke with it's errie voice which the poor boy couldn't follow his words.

"W-W-What... A-Are... Y-You... T-Talking... A-About?..." Stuttering, he was so afraid he wasn't able to even talk right.

"**Oh Yuzan... The world I wanted is nearly here..." **The shadow replied bluntly and with quick speed the monster impaled the boy's throat with it's dark hand. The poor boy's eye's widen as he gripped the monster's arms tightly as blood quickly oozes out of his throat and mouth which ended up dripping onto the floor. Choaking on his blood, he let's go of the shadow's arm which the monster pulls out his arm not leaving a red stain on him at all, only leaving a hole in the boy's throat. Watching as Yuzan's body falls front first and down the stairs. Hitting the floor with a loud thump, with his lifeless body laying there silently, the shadow consumed him with it's multible arms where his body sank into darkness once again.

-End of chapter 4-

**Author's notes: It begins. Will Yuzan be able to hold onto his sanity? Or be the first to die, until next time. Thank you for the support, even if it's not much I appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ja Ne! ~Taku**


End file.
